Day of Devotion
by PinkRose0106
Summary: Sothis watches the Day of Devotion celebrations, set on having a quiet, peaceful day to herself while ignoring some uncalled for emotions towards a certain professor. That is, until Cordelia comes over and tries her best to help. (M!Byleth; set in Askr; oneshot; read and review, please!)


(A/N: This will not be 100% canon compliant in the slightest, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Happy Valentine's Day!)

The Day of Devotion in Askr. Everyone was giving gifts to each other, thanking them for their support. Apparently today was the day you said those things, and make others feel appreciated so then they, too, continue to pass on the feeling of love and admiration to someone else. Sothis refused to make a fool of herself.

Which was why she wasn't going to participate.

Sothis had decided that she would sit in the corner of the courtyard, watching everyone do as tradition stated. She didn't recognize that much people, admittedly; but those she did recognize, she watched intently.

Right there. Byleth: Tested Professor (which was what the Askrans called the male counterpart of Byleth), talking to one of his students. No, two of his students. Edelgard and Petra. They were exchanging gifts—while Byleth gave the young ones beautifully wrapped presents, the students returned with simply flowers.

"I could do better," Sothis muttered. "A grand display, not…flowers. Half-dead and meaningless flowers. Honestly, if I were to give someone a gift, I would at least put a bow on it. It looks like they just picked them out of that garden patch over there." Still…Byleth seemed to enjoy them anyway. She felt a bit jealous—even though she didn't want to admit it to herself—but she wouldn't do anything with it. Eventually the day would be over and she can forget this worthless pining ever existed.

Someone sat down beside her. She was content not to look over, instead wanting only to watch the festivities.

Then the person who was next to her spoke. "Are you having no luck either?"

"I'm not participating," Sothis replied simply. "And I do not plan on participating."

"You're missing out of a lot," the person replied. Sothis looked over to the person, since they refused to leave—and it was one of the red-haired pegasus knights. Or maybe she was the only red-haired pegasus knight. Sothis wasn't sure.

"I've made up my mind, and I will not make a fool of myself trying to confess any unspoken feelings," Sothis said.

"That implies that you have unspoken feelings," the pegasus knight replied. She held out her hand. "I'm Cordelia. Some also call me Cordelia: Knight Paragon."

Reluctantly, Sothis shared her name as well, but did not shake Cordelia's hand. "Sothis: Girl on the Throne. That is my name and title. It's…nice to meet you." She tried to find Byleth again, but him and his students had faded into the crowd. "But unless you have something you need me for, I would like to continue my day in relative peace and quiet."

"I might be able to help," Cordelia offered. "With your crush, I mean."

"Crush?" Sothis echoed, looking back at Cordelia.

"Someone you're in love with, or have feelings for," Cordelia explained. She continued, looking a bit embarrassed, "I have one, and some of the other Heroes do as well. Besides, this isn't my first Day of Devotion, either—I can help if you need someone to guide you through the basics."

Sothis would do no such thing. She refused to even think of it. And yet she could not stop herself from saying, "Help would be appreciated, yes. But I will not make myself look like a fool."

"Completely understandable," Cordelia said, nodding. She stood up, gesturing towards the palace. "I have something in my room that might help. Follow me."

Then she left. Sothis considered going to a more remote location instead of doing as Cordelia asked, but she decided that it would be rude after the pegasus knight was relatively nice to her. So she stood up as well, weaving through the crowds as no one paid her any mind whatsoever.

Eventually she caught up with Cordelia. "This won't be anything with other people, would it?" Sothis asked, curious and cautious. "Even if it's people who swear secrecy, no one can keep all of their thoughts hidden forever."

"It'll be just us," Cordelia promised. "But you may feel somewhat embarrassed by the form of help."

"I'm already embarrassed," Sothis admitted. "The feelings alone are enough to make anyone feel the same. But I can undergo more embarrassment if it will ultimately end it."

"At the very least, it might improve your confidence for next year," Cordelia said.

They went up a flight of stairs, turned a corner, and then Cordelia opened the last door on the left. When opened, it revealed a neat little room not unlike the student dormitories at Garreg Mach.

Sothis stood at the doorway while Cordelia looked through a small bookcase, underneath a small table, and finally underneath her bed, pulling out a book from the latter-most spot. Cordelia then walked over to Sothis and handed the book to her.

The cover simply read, "How To Make Him Fall For You In A Fortnight." Cordelia seemed as embarrassed looking at the cover as Sothis felt ridiculous to even be holding it. She pitied the author, in a way—and everyone who trusted the books' contents.

Regrettably, she became guilty of the latter. Walking further into Cordelia's room, sitting on the pegasus knights' bed and using her legs as a book rest and a way to hide the book title, Sothis read the first few paragraphs.

"This is quite long," Sothis noted somewhat dully. "I'm supposed to get through this before the end of the day?"

"I know were the most useful information is," Cordelia said. She sat down beside Sothis, flipping a few pages back to the table of contents. "What do you struggle the most with? Sorting out your own feelings, or trying to interpret his?"

"I'm not sure. Emotions are tricky things."

Cordelia almost looked wistful, but turned the pages until the left page read "The Basics of Romance."

When she made no move to change the page again, Sothis began reading.

…

It was the evening. After spending the better half of the day with Cordelia and making herself feel like a dunce just by touching a book with such embarrassing contents, Sothis spent the afternoon preparing gifts. She decided on an assortment of chocolates and freshly-picked flowers kept together in an elaborate bouquet for Byleth. Then she hid the gifts in a box that she carried around the entirety of the castle until she was able to find the Byleth she wanted.

Walking up to him was more difficult than she originally imagined. Cordelia had wished her luck—now Sothis regretted her decision to disregard it. She brought the gifts out of the box slowly, not wanting to damage them, and held each one in either hand, leaving the box on the ground for her to collect later.

She managed to get just outside of Byleth's view before taking a step back. What was she doing? Following a silly desire that is likely to disappear once the Day of Devotion is over? Sothis tried to tell herself that it was more than that. So she urged herself onward.

Sothis walked up to Byleth. He simply greeted her with a smile. She tried to return it, but it looked bitter because it was forced. All she wanted to do was run away; too far in to back out now, though.

"These are for you," Sothis said, a bit rushed. "I hope you enjoy them. If you do not, feel free to regift. That is what today is all about, after all." She held out the gifts.

Byleth took them gratefully. "Thank you, Sothis," he said. "I have something for you, too." He handed her a letter. Cautiously opening it, Sothis was able to read a surprisingly legible note that read:

"Thank you for all you've done."

It was simple, but nonetheless, Sothis looked up at him and smiled—genuinely this time.  
"Would you like to share some of these chocolates with me?" Byleth asked. "I think you picked out a bit too much."

"Of course," Sothis replied, able to hide a small surge of embarrassment. They both sat down, Byleth opened the chocolate box, and they ate the small treats in silence. But it was an enjoyable silence. With the stars above her and Byleth beside her…the moment was perfect.


End file.
